Venom (standardized power-sets)
The Venom standardized power-set . The Venom power-set originates from the Marvel Multiverse. =Venom Klyntar= =Venom (Eddie Brock)= =Poisoned Hive= =Venom {Earth-12041}= Venom Ock original-version Venom Osborn reconstituted-version Carnage of Spider-Soldiers genetic-material with Osborn armor-tech Gamma-Venom Skaar She-Hulk (Jen Walters) A-Bomb (Rick Jones) Red-Hulk (Thaddeus Ross) Hulk (Bruce Banner) Venom Octopus/Loki version Anti-Venom of Doc Ock/Loki Venom-Symbiote Carnage of Doc Ock/Loki Venom-Symbiote =Other Venoms= Flipside {Earth-928} X-Symbiotes {Earth-616} Venomized {Earth-616} Hercules Lady Thor (Jane Foster) Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Old-Man Logan (James Howlett) {Earth-807128} Nova (Sam Alexander) Falcon (Sam Wilson) Ironheart (Riri Williams) NightCrawler (Kurt Wagner) Storm (Ororo Monroe) Thing (Ben Grimm) Eye-Boy (Trevor Hawkins) Rage (Elvin Haliday) Demolition-Man (Dennis Denphy) Carnage (Cletus Kasady) Devil-Dinosaur Ms. Marvel (Karmen Kane) Scragg Symbioids {Earth-TRN517} Concept: Venom infused a swarm of his spawn into a collection of Adaptoids possessed by the Collector, allowing him to control them with his will and granting them Symbiote-enhanced powers. The Symbioids have become a great threat to all groups present in the BattleRealm and are a constant menace to all super-beings they encounter. Symbiote-infused Adaptoid-physiology: The Symbioids have a hybridized Adaptoid/Klyntar physiology, granting them the advantages of the Symbiotes malleable biology and the Adaptoids power-mimicking capabilities. The Symbiotes themselves are not as powerful as the other children of Venom, but they do have access to the unique abilities possessed by all of Venom's offspring. Additionally, each of the classes of Symbioids possess a number of powers replicated from various participants in the Contest of Champions. *'Superhuman Strength': As hybrids of Adaptoids and Venom-lineage Klyntar, the Symbioids possess base-level super-strength on the same levels as Spider-Man, Venom, or Carnage. *'Superhuman Speed': As hybrids of Adaptoids and Venom-lineage Klyntar, the Symbioids possess base-level super-speed on the same levels as Spider-Man, Venom, or Carnage. *'Superhuman Durability': As hybrids of Adaptoids and Venom-lineage Klyntar, the Symbioids possess base-level super-durability on the same levels as Spider-Man, Venom, or Carnage. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Like all Klyntar, the Symbioids can shape and manipulate the substance of their bodies to form weapons or generate various materials. **'Webbing-Generation': Like Venom and Carnage, the Symbioids can generate massive quantities of webbing similar to what is used by Spider-Man; the webbing can be regular like that of Venom or razor-sharp like that of Carnage. **'Bladed-Weapon Formation': Like their siblings Carnage and Phage, the Symbioids can reshape their physical forms to cutting and slicing weapons for battle. **'Blunt-Weapon Formation': Like their sibling Riot, the Symbioids can reshape their physical forms to create bludgeoning weapons such as hammers and maces. Cosmic-class Symbioids: The Cosmic-class Symbioids took on the traits of a Cosmic-class champion, gaining a class-bonus against Tech-class champions and a disadvantage against champions of the Mystic-class. Also, the Cosmic-class Symbioids have absorbed the powers of Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), Thanos the Mad-Titan, and Iron-Man's Mk. VII armor. Tech-class Symbioids: The Tech-class Symbioids took on the traits of a Tech-class champion, gaining a class-bonus against Mutant-class champions and a disadvantage against champions of the Cosmic-class. Also, the Tech-class Symbioids have absorbed the powers of Star-Lord, Kang the Conqueror, and Iron-Man's Mk. VII and HulkBuster armors. Mutant-class Symbioids: The Mutant-class Symbioids took on the traits of a Mutant-class champion, gaining a class-bonus against Skill-class champions and a disadvantage against champions of the Tech-class. Also, the Mutant-class Symbioids have absorbed the powers of Electro, Storm, Magneto, and the Juggernaut. Skill-class Symbioids: The Skill-class Symbioids took on the traits of a Skill-class champion, gaining a class-bonus against Science-class champions and a disadvantage against champions of the Mutant-class. Also, the Skill-class Symbioids have absorbed the powers of Captain America, Black-Widow, Deadpool, and the Rhino. Science-class Symbioids: The Science-class Symbioids took on the traits of a Science-class champion, gaining a class-bonus against Mystic-class champions and a disadvantage against champions of the Skill-class. Also, the Science-class Symbioids have absorbed the powers of Colossus, the Rhino, the Vision, and the Hulk. Mystic-class Symbioids: The Mystic-class Symbioids took on the traits of a Mystic-class champion, gaining a class-bonus against Cosmic-class champions and a disadvantage against champions of the Science-class. Also, the Mystic-class Symbioids have absorbed the powers of Dr. Strange, Black Bolt, Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), and the Scarlet-Witch. Symbioids {Earth-15513} Category:Standardized power-sets